Uncertain Future
by aaronlisa
Summary: Their anger is a tangible thing between that makes the air heavy as they both fight for control over their emotions. SPNBTVS crossover, Sam, Faith, implied DeanFaith
1. Uncertain Future

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Whedon and company, while _Supernatural _belongs to Eric Kripke and company.

**Author's Notes:** written for the LJ community Supernatural50 (prompt #11 - condescending), set post-Season Seven (BtVS)/post-Season Two (SPN)

The diner was probably one of the worse that he had ever been in. The lighting in the place was dingy, the linoleum peeling in areas, the vinyl seats were cracked, and the metal trim was dull. The only reason why he kept coming back time and time again was because the place served a decent cup of coffee and the food was better than most of the diners he had been in.

As usual the place was practically deserted. The booths were empty and there was an air of neglect about the place. He walked over to a booth and slid in, a few minutes later the tired-looking waitress brought him a menu and a cup of coffee. In the last few weeks, he had visited the diner every night. She ignored his smile and nod of thanks as she slowly moved towards the counter where she resumed wiping the countertop with a rag in slow and tired circles.

He gave the menu a cursory glance before setting it back down on the faded tabletop; instead he picked up the coffee and drank the rich and bitter brew. It never ceased to amaze him how a place that looked like it was on the verge of closing managed to have some of the best coffee he'd ever tasted.

The bell over the door chimed as it was pushed open and his attention immediately switched from the coffee to the petit brunette who had just walked in from the rainy night. She shook her hair as she took in the diner and her lips pursed in distaste as she started to walk over to his table. He toyed with the spoon in front of him as she slid in across the booth from him.

Once more the waitress made her trek from the counter to the booth and she sighed as she set down another cup of coffee and a menu. She turned on her heel ignoring the couple in the booth and once more resumed her action of cleaning the counter. The couple in the booth looked at each other before the man started to speak.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't going to but Red talked me into it."

"I understand how you feel."

"You do, do you? I really don't think so."

"He was my brother."

"Yeah, and he was my boyfriend. We were going to be married."

"I know."

"Did you know that I am pregnant? Did he tell you that too?"

He looked down at the table ashamed at what she had just told him. His brother had neglected to share that piece of information with him. Sam sighed as he tried to gain control of his emotions before he looked up into Faith's eyes again. He was about to say something when the waitress came over again, this time to take their orders. Faith's eyes never left his once as she gave her order to the waitress. Her face a cold mask of distaste that hid her feelings for him.

"I didn't know that. I am sorry."

"Saying sorry isn't going to bring him back," Faith hissed.

"I know that."

"Look what do you want from me?"

"De.. he wanted me to take care of you," Sam said, unable to say Dean's name without choking on emotion.

"Did he?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's a little too late for that."

"Please Faith," Sam quietly pleaded.

"Please what? If he was so fucking concerned about me, then maybe he would have told me about the deal that he'd made to save your sorry ass. Maybe he would have told me that he was living on borrowed time, instead of letting me think that we had a lifetime together."

She turned away from him and looked out the window and Sam knew that she was fighting the tears and the anger. He still has bruises from when she had taken her pain out on him, not that he could blame her for doing so. After all, he blames himself every day for what she's going through. He blames himself for Dean's death every single day and wonders what went wrong.

"I did everything I could to find a loop hole."

"Did you really?" Faith asks angrily.

"I did," Sam says again.

"It doesn't seem like you did to me since Dean's gone," Faith condescendingly states.

"It's not as if there's a manual out there for when people sell their souls to the devil or anything like that," Sam spits out, his anger getting the better of him.

They lapse into an uncomfortable and tense silence once again. Their anger is a tangible thing between that makes the air heavy as they both fight for control over their emotions. The waitress glides across the dirty floor with the tray of their food in her hands, she's oblivious to the tension in the booth between. Oblivious or uncaring, either way she sets the plates down in front of them without a concern and walks away without the normal banter of a waitress and her guests.

Sam watches in silence, his food untouched, as Faith eats the food. He pushes his food away and doesn't say anything when she starts to eat his. It makes him think of the first time that he had met Faith. It had been in an alleyway behind a bar and she was fighting a group of vampires. Dean had rushed in, only to be pushed away as Faith took down each of the vampires. The three of them had gone to a diner around the corner, and they had exchanged war stories.

"So is that all you got?" Faith asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you just have a bunch of empty apologies and sad puppy-dog eyes?"

"What do you want from me?"

"The way I figure, you and me, we're stuck together. Whether we like it or not."

"What the invincible Faith needs someone?"

"Unfortunately," Faith says with a grimace.

"Fine, but only because I promised Dean."

"It's not as if I want your company around, especially since you were too dumb to come to me and tell me what was happening."

"And what could you have done?" Sam bitterly asks.

"Probably nothing but considering I've got the Watcher's Council behind me and I know the most powerful witch to ever live, I think it would have been better than the pathetic attempt you made at saving Dean's life."

"You think you're something, don't you Faith. Well you're not."

"Oh you've wound me," Faith dramatically says as she places her hand over her heart, "I used to hear that every single day of my life. Hearing you say it, don't do a thing to me."

It's his turn to face the window and as he watches the rain pouring, he thinks he can make out the shape of his brother. He takes a deep breath and he knows it's just his mind playing tricks on him. If Dean were still alive then he wouldn't have to deal with Faith, not that he dislikes her or anything. But she's just too harsh, too bright, too much for him.

"It's not exactly what I wanted either, Sam. But it's all we've got. And there's still monsters to hunt and in a few months I'm not going to be in any condition to keep myself or the baby safe from the monsters that are going to be gunning for me."

"I know."

It's an uneasy truce that sees him throwing down the money for their food before he escorts her out of the diner and towards the Impala. They're both angry because neither of them could save Dean, and that failure weighs heavily on their shoulders and keeps them in silence as Sam starts up the car and drives off into an uncertain future.


	2. Pretending

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Whedon and company, while _Supernatural _belongs to Eric Kripke and company.

**Author's Notes:** Written for LJ's Supernatural50 (prompt 6- pretend)

**Summary:** Sam's not Dean but sometimes Faith can pretend that he is. 

The dream always starts out the same. It's a perfect summer day with a vibrantly blue sky without any clouds in it. They're in a field together, just lying in one another's arms looking up at the summer sky. All in all a perfect day spent together.

And then the scene changes and it turns from perfection into a nightmare. She turns in his arms to place a kiss on his lips and instead of seeing his beloved face; she sees the face of the monster. Sometimes it's merely his corpse decaying and rotten that greets were with a horrible smile and dead eyes. But tonight it's the face of a demon, the one that stole him from her three months ago, and instead of fighting the demon, she screams.

Somehow the thing that is supposed to be him but isn't, stands up and pushes her to the ground. She feels a fear that she's never felt when she's awake, except for that one time when he was stolen from her, and her heart is pounding and she knows nothing can save her.

Her fear is so thick and heavy that she's practically choking on it, and then pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and she's awake. She's back in her bedroom in the house that she lives in now. It's just a rented house in a sleepy little town in Middle America and it's probably the best house she's ever called home. The shadows on the wall aren't menacing or threatening, instead she can make out the shape of the tree that stands outside her window. She takes a deep breath and the scent that greets her nose isn't that of sulphur or decay, instead it's the clean scent of Sam.

He's not what she wants but that the moment with the edges of the nightmare still vivid in her mind, she leans back into his chest and lets him hold her close as he whispers soothing words to her. It's a habit that they've formed in the time that they've lived in this house since she's had the nightmare every single night. She knows that she'll have to call Giles in London when the morning comes. There's something not right about these dreams, but right now she takes the comfort that Sam offers her.

Sam's not Dean but in the shadowed darkness of her bedroom, she can make out the similarities between Sam and Dean. She can pretend in her sleepiness that he's Dean and that everything in her world is okay again. That Dean wasn't stolen from her three months ago because he had made a deal with the devil to save his brother.

END


End file.
